


because you're my home

by trilobites



Series: raised by wolves [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Size Difference, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Atsumu is back in black. Hinata loses his goddamn mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: raised by wolves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651408
Comments: 22
Kudos: 367





	because you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, please read the tags before proceeding! Title comes from "Home" by SEVENTEEN.

The seemingly insurmountable hurdles of a relationship were many: long distances, opposing sleep schedules, familial disapproval. However, Hinata had learned that the real insurmountable hurdles in a relationship were much more mundane: commute times, different taste in food, lack of meaningful communication. Ever since Hinata had moved to a different team in V.1, the real insurmountable hurdles had mounted while the seemingly insurmountable hurdles decreased. He saw Atsumu for only a handful of hours in a given day until the weekend arrived, when Atsumu would sleep in and let Hinata rise before him.

Their relationship had been eased along in many ways by the amount of time that they got to spend together, but now that they no longer had that, Hinata had to work harder. Harder to make sure Atsumu was stretching out his rotator cuff properly, wasn’t throwing away half the vegetables in his bento, getting the kind of attention he needed but never seemed to want to ask for. It was difficult, but it was what it was. A setter’s longevity with a given team often outstripped that of an outside hitter, and Hinata had learned all that he could from playing with MSBY for years after his debut.

Hinata thought about this while preparing lunch. He’d been hoping Atsumu would have returned by now so they could eat together. Atsumu had left the apartment earlier that morning, kissing Hinata’s forehead and ruffling his hair. “Later, Shouyou,” he said, before heading out the door.

It had already been several hours since he’d left. What was taking him so long? Hinata took out his phone and called him. Three dial tones, four dial tones. A pause.

“Hello?”

“Tsumu-san. Where are you?”

“At the door.”

Huh? Hinata whipped his head around, and heard Atsumu punch in the code for their apartment. It was with practiced ease, so Hinata knew that it really was Atsumu.

“I made spaghetti for lunch. Do you want some? Have you eaten yet?” he asked.

The door opened. Atsumu’s voice over the receiver echoed after the one in the entryway. “Nah, not yet. ‘Course I’ll eat your food, puppy.”

The entryway door slid open, and Hinata stepped into the hallway to greet Atsumu. He nearly dropped his phone. Atsumu was standing there, taking up nearly the entire width of the hallway as usual. He smiled at Hinata. His hair was black.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

“Uh, hey, Shouyou.”

Atsumu looked a little sheepish, probably because Hinata was staring so hard. So this was why he’d left so secretively, instead of giving Hinata a blow-by-blow of his plans for the morning. He walked over to Atsumu and reached up to touch his hair. It still felt the same, just smoother from the hours of conditioning and blow drying. The sides had been faded smoothly, going from lighter to dark, all the way to the black that sat atop his head.

“It’s black,” he said. He’d gone to kindergarten, and therefore had mastery over his colors. “We’re Halloween colors.”

Atsumu’s smile turned nervous, like it did whenever he had no idea what the fuck Hinata was going on about. “Haha, yeah? Guess so.”

Hinata stroked the fade, reveling in the fuzziness against the pads of his fingers. He liked the repetitive motion of it, so he did it for a few seconds, and then he grabbed Atsumu’s face. It was ridiculous how a simple haircut was getting him so worked up, but he couldn’t help it. The close-shaved sides brought out the sharp angle of his jaw, and suddenly it occurred to Hinata how mature he looked now.

“You look hot. Like really really hot.”

Atsumu’s smile stopped being nervous. He was pleased now. “‘Really really hot’?” he repeated.

“Yes, like I would bend over for you hot.” Hinata pushed Atsumu’s jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor around their slippered feet. “Tsumu-san, let’s have sex.”

Atsumu laughed at his eager display. “Weren’t you sayin’ we should eat lunch together? What if I’m hungry?” In spite of his words, Atsumu was wrapping his arms around him invitingly. There was a spark of interest in his eyes.

“I’ll feed you after. But can’t you rail me first?”

That was all the convincing Atsumu needed, apparently. The next moment, his mouth was on Hinata’s, parting his lips insistently with his tongue. Hinata shivered and held on as Atsumu walked them backwards into their room. He banged his shin against the step in the entryway, but he was too excited to care. The quick flash of pain was secondary to Atsumu pulling away and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Careful, puppy.”

“Kiss it better,” he demanded.

Atsumu did, but not until they were on the bed. He was crawling across the bed when Atsumu grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him down towards the foot of it where Atsumu sat. Hinata unceremoniously fell onto his stomach in the process.

“Hey!”

Atsumu lifted Hinata’s leg and kissed his shin and the sensitive skin near the crook of his knee. Bastard. Hinata turned over onto his back and shoved Atsumu with his foot.

“You said to kiss it better.”

“I was imagining more of you getting on your knees to accomplish that.”

Atsumu snorted. There was a look of exasperation on his face, but it was undercut by his obvious affection. The familiarity and warmth of it made Hinata forget all the frustration he’d been handling recently. Those feelings were fleeting, and the way this filled him up inside didn’t have to be the same. Hinata sat up and kissed Atsumu again, with as much sweetness as he could muster. The entire time he ran his fingers over Atsumu’s hair, up and down the grain of the fade. He only faltered when Atsumu sucked on his tongue and stroked his thighs under his shorts.

“Didn’t think you’d get this hot over the hair. Guess this means you like it.”

Hinata kissed the tip of Atsumu’s nose. “I like _you_.”

Atsumu blinked, before averting his gaze. He had no problems putting his affections for Hinata on display, but the reverse was apparently still difficult to accept with a straight face. How ridiculous. Hinata nuzzled Atsumu’s jaw apologetically and pulled him down on top of him as appeasement.

“Sorry. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“M’not fuckin’ embarrassed.”

“Okay.” He agreed for Atsumu’s sake, and didn’t press further. Instead, he bit into Atsumu’s neck, and felt him shudder in response.

“Yeah, do that again. You can leave marks, too.”

Hinata bit him again. Atsumu’s hands tightened on the hem of his shorts. He sucked a column of hickeys up Atsumu’s neck and dragged his nails hard down the small of his back. Atsumu moaned, the entire line of his body going tense with pleasure. Hinata repeated the motion until Atsumu was rocking his hips up against him; the hard outline of his cock was more than noticeable. Then Hinata was moaning, too.

“Take this off,” he said, tugging on Atsumu’s shirt and pants. He didn’t need to say it again.

They made quick work of their clothes, which were thrown haphazardly to the floor. Hinata didn’t lose any time pouring lube into his hand and stroking Atsumu’s cock to full hardness. He leaned his forehead against Atsumu’s shoulder and listened to his breaths coming out hard.

“Tsumu, feels good. It’s going to feel even better when you fuck me.”

“Yeah, it is. I’ll give it to you real good, ‘kay?”

Hinata nodded. His words were failing him. The only thing on his mind right now was how much he needed Atsumu, so he lay down on his back and lifted his legs. In this position, Hinata could watch his face and admire his new hair while they fucked. Atsumu spread more lube over his own cock and on Hinata’s thighs. Atsumu came closer on his knees and took hold of Hinata’s calves on either side of his hips. Hinata gathered his thighs together and formed a ‘v’ for Atsumu to slot against.

“Shit. You look fuckin’ cute like this,” Atsumu breathed. “Keep your thighs together like this. Then I’ll rail you as hard as you want.”

Atsumu’s eyes were dark with promise. Hinata’s heart raced a bit faster.

“Okay.”

With the slick of the lube, it was easy for Atsumu’s cock to slip in between his thighs. The friction on his sensitive skin was just right. They both groaned, and Atsumu stilled.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yes.”

The next moment, he began thrusting into the crevice between Hinata’s thighs, no restraint in sight. Atsumu’s movements rocked Hinata’s whole body to the rhythm of his hips, and it was clear that Hinata was only meant to lie there while Atsumu used him as he would. Hinata’s cock hardened at the thought and he cried out as it bounced against his stomach.

“Tsumu,” Hinata gasped. That was all he could manage, because the breath was being knocked out of him. Fuck. Atsumu _was_ giving it to him good. Hinata’s head fell back against the pillow, and he wailed.

Atsumu didn’t say a word, just pushed Hinata’s legs down closer to his chest and adjusted their position to his liking. Moments like this reminded Hinata how much bigger Atsumu was compared to him. While that would always remain a small sore spot on the court, Hinata wasn’t thinking about that at all right now. He was content to let Atsumu use his size to hold him down and fuck him hard into the mattress.

Atsumu’s breaths came out loud pants that rang through the room. The sound of it joined the bed frame bumping against the wall. There went their deposit. Hinata couldn’t collect his thoughts long enough to say anything, though. He lay there until Atsumu’s hips stuttered erratically.

“Fuck, Shouyou. Think I’m gonna come.”

Sweat trailed down the side of Atsumu’s face, flushed with exertion. He was so wholehearted about his pleasure that Hinata couldn’t help thinking he looked sweet. It was the hair. Probably. The black gave Atsumu an appearance of innocence as opposed to the unruliness that bleaching had conveyed. In reality, nothing had changed. Atsumu was exactly as earnest and guileless as he’d been from the start. Hinata wanted to watch him feel good and know that it was because of him. He squeezed his thighs together more firmly.

“Cream me up?” he offered.

Atsumu’s eyes clenched shut and he cursed under his breath as he thrust one last time in between Hinata’s thighs and stilled completely. His cock spurted hot cum all over Hinata’s thighs and stomach, until he came down from the high of his orgasm. Then Atsumu pulled out from between Hinata’s legs and collapsed beside him. He let out a satisfied sigh. Hinata reached out to stroke Atsumu’s cheek. His fingers came away damp with sweat, and he made a face.

“The hell? That was from fuckin’ you, y’know!” Atsumu squawked.

Hinata laughed. Yes, Atsumu was exactly as rowdy and unmanageable as ever. He rolled closer and kissed him.

“Yes, I know. You did a good job and got absolutely nothing out of it for yourself.” He pulled Atsumu’s hand to his aching cock. “Maybe you can do one last selfless thing, Tsumu-san, and finish me off.”

Atsumu’s lips twitched. His amusement was winning out against his indignation. That was never a bad place for Hinata to be.

“You’re so much fuckin’ trouble,” Atsumu said.

He gripped onto Hinata’s dick anyway, and worked the sleeve of his fist up and down its length. Even though he’d just had his own orgasm, he looked at Hinata with hunger in his gaze. The attention was enough to make Hinata’s hips buck up and his pleasure crest at last. He came in a rush, burying his face into Atsumu’s shoulder and emptying onto Atsumu’s hand.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and lay there on the bed. It was getting to afternoon already, but he didn’t want to move. He propped his chin on Atsumu’s chest and stared at his hair again. Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t you get a good enough look before?”

Hinata shook his head vigorously. “I need to look for all the time I don’t get to during the week. It’s not fair that other people will get to see you like this way more than I will.” He sighed. “Can you wear a paper bag over your head until you get home every day?”

Atsumu nudged his cheek, pushing him away. Hinata came back, and they wrestled each other until Hinata lost because Atsumu rolled over and went limp on top of him.

“You’re heavy!”

“Admit you lost and I’ll get off.”

Hinata gritted his teeth and flailed, before he lost energy and gave up. It wasn’t bad to have Atsumu’s weight pressed down on him like this either. He wrapped his arms and legs around Atsumu and stayed there.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

For once, Atsumu accepted this without wilting. He kissed Hinata’s hair and the curve of his forehead. Hinata peered up at him, heart full from the warmth in Atsumu’s expression.

“Missed you, too. Good thing we’re here together now, yeah?”

They stayed like that until Atsumu’s stomach gurgled, and then Hinata giggled and pulled on his clothes to serve up lunch. While they ate, the thought occurred to him:

“Did you mean to surprise me with the hair?”

Atsumu chewed deliberately and swallowed. “Uh, yeah. Definitely.”

If that was what he said, then Hinata would have to accept it for what it was. “Okay,” he said, and put more vegetables on Atsumu’s plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu stared in horror at the frayed, broken strands of his hair in his stylist’s fingers. He tried not to let out the shriek trapped in his throat, but a little of it escaped anyway. Like a steaming kettle. After years of bleaching, his hair had finally given up the ghost.
> 
> “I think we’ll have to cut it.”
> 
> Atsumu couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide as he stared up at his stylist. He’d never been religious, but there was no time like the present. Who needed memories? His god wielded stylists’ scissors and clippers. All the better to cut off your hair with.
> 
> “My roots are gonna show.” Atsumu was proud to say he did not sob.
> 
> “We can fix that, we can fix that.”
> 
> A regular touch-up would now become an hours-long appointment. And Hinata was at home today, too. The thought of Hinata seeing him like this was unbearable. He turned to his newfound god and prayed for mercy.
> 
> “Tell me the truth: will I look ugly?”
> 
> “Oh, Atsumu-kun. You could never be ugly. Look at your jawline!”


End file.
